What Might Have Happened During Death Note
by AnglophileSasu
Summary: ON HIATUS! What kind of random antics might have happened during the Death Note timeline that we didn't see anything of? Well, you're about to find out! Crack, Humor, Parody, Possibly romance later! K for now! Please review!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Death Note', any of the character from it or anyones milkshake. I am not getting any profit out of this, sadly.

**A/N:** This is a random idea I just got after reading one of my friends new Death Note fanfics, which was pretty awesome XD I will continue this as a story I can work on when I'm feeling random and need to blow off some steam. On a side note the character are supposed to be OOC. Oh well, enjoy it folks!

**Chapter 1: L's Antics**

"L, you smell funny…." Raito eyed L suspiciously. "What did you do?"

L just stared at him with his innocent owlish eyes. "I by no means know what Raito-kun is referring to. My body odor is just as plain as it always is. "

"L, you're not tricking me, with your false innocence and all." Then it suddenly dawned on Raito and he starred at L, with eyes wide open. "Oh no, L… You did it again, didn't you?" Raito sighed exasperated, knowing he had to force the detective to take a bath. Again!

"Raito-kun does not think that I… I would not do that again!" He clamped his arms tight against his body, while shaking his head wide-eyed at Raito. Raito wasn't going to spoil it. He didn't want to start all over again!

"Come on L. Lift your arms. This will only take longer if you struggle." Raito looked at L wearily, and then lifted himself up from his office chair. He walked the few steps over to L's very own chair and tried to pry the detective's arms away from his body.

"L! Come on! This is not funny!"

"Why would Raito-kun initiate that I thought this was funny? Raito-kun needs to mind his own armpit business." As much as Raito tried he just couldn't get L to lift his arms.

"There is nothing wrong with my armpits!"

"Raito-kun shaves there. Average males would consider that to be a sign of homosexuality." L smirked widely, as it would seem Raito gave up the fight.

"Oh no, you didn't!" Raito said while wiggling an outstretched finger and bobbing his head from side to side, in a way you would only see a teenage girl do. He then dramatically whipped out a small remote, with a giant red button, from an unknown place.

"Raito-kun? What is that?" L looked nervously at the little rectangle shaped plastic object.

"I'm done playing with you, L!" Raito smiled wickedly. "There's a small amount of explosives placed inside your cake fridge, which will go off as soon as I press this button. Now lift your arms!"

"There is an 89% chance Raito-kun is Kira." Only Kira would be inhumanly evil enough to kill innocent cakes. L pouted, and starred at the button. He knew he was beaten

"Now is not a good time to insult me, L. We wouldn't want those cakes to go to waste, now would we? So lift your arms, now! It's an order!"

L sighed. "Fine… Just do not hurt my cakes." He lifted his arms unwillingly and smirked knowingly.

"Argh! L! Why did you pour chocolate syrup under your arms again?" Raito waved his arms angrily in the air.

"It smells nice and it is quite comfortable. Raito-kun should try it."

"That's disgusting, L! You'll just get infected with something, if you keep doing that! Give me one good reason not to just blow up your cakes now, to punish you."

"Because, I am cute and all the fangirls love me?"

"Is that supposed to be a good reason? Bye-bye cakes…" Raito reached for the button, but before he pressed it, his hand was caught in between the detective's fingers.

"NO! Raito-kun mustn't. If Raito-kun needs a good reason not to execute my cakes, then let it be that Raito-kun cares about me." L looked with his big black eyes into the almond ones that belonged to Raito.

"I care about you?"

"Yes, of course. Raito-kun loves me." L said with a smirk. "I understand Raito-kun's feelings. Raito-kun is not the only one who adores me, because my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard. And they are like it is better than Raito-kun's. I could teach Raito-kun, but I would have to charge." L chuckled happily and let Raito's hand go. "Please do not blow up my cakes, Raito-kun. It would make me rather grumpy for the rest of the day. I do not think Raito-kun would like to see me grumpy."Raito made an angry snort and threw away the remote.

L: 1. Raito: 0.

The rest of the day, Raito let L sit and mind his own armpit-syrup. At least for the time being.

**A/N:** So, what do you think? Do you want me to discontinue this, or would you like to hear more from L, Raito and some of the other Death Note characters?  
Please send a review and tell me your opinion!

Btw, this fanfic will also be posted on my DeviantArt account: xxPrettyxBurningxx

-luv, Alexx Cross


End file.
